This invention relates to an information board of that type which comprises a supporting board and small replacable information-bearing snap-in plates which are removably snapped thereon, which supporting board comprises at least one clip strip which on either side thereof, that is the lateral sides thereof, has a relief, and which small snap-in plates have a body which on one side, called the front side, bears the information, and two legs which connect to said body along two mutually-opposed edges, project on the other side, called the back side, outside said body, may somewhat resiliently move away from one another, and on the sides thereof facing one another are provided with a relief which, when the snap-in plate is clipped over at least one clip strip, cooperates with a relief on a lateral side of a clip strip.
There should be understood here by "information", as well a letter, a word, a number, another sign, a colour or even the absence of a sign.
Such an information board is known from NL-A-77 13529 and is more particularly described in the embodiment as shown in FIG. 4a of said publication. The clipping over one or a plurality of clip strips of a snap-in plate may occur very easily. As the snap-in plates remain slidable along the clip strip lengthwise direction, it is easy to arrange a small snap-in plate with a missing letter for example, between snap-in plates already clipped on the clip strip, whereby possibly a number snap-in plates have been pushed away to make space. The snapping off of the snap-in plates is however very difficult with this known information board. The only way to snap-off the small snap-in plate is to pull the snap-in plate from the clip strip. Not only this does require relatively much force, but gripping a small snap-in plate is not easy. Due to adjacent snap-in plates, it is even sometimes impossible to grip firmly a small snap-in plate to release same. To be able to grip a small snap-in plate between other plates, it is thus first required to push away other plates and even in some cases, to slide off one or a plurality of snap-in plates in a row from the clip strip, which is very time-consuming.
The invention has now for object to obviate this drawback and to provide an information board as defined hereinabove, whereby the small snap-in plates may not only be clipped easily and fast over one or a plurality of clip strips, but may also be clipped-off and thus removed fast and easily.